1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cable, a cable connection structure that connects the cable to a substrate, and an imaging apparatus using the cable connection structure.
2. Related Art
In recent years, medical and industrial endoscopes have been used widely. An example of a medical endoscope is an imaging apparatus that has a built-in imaging element, such as a CCD, at a distal end of an insertion portion to be inserted into a body. By inserting the insertion portion deeply into the body, a lesion part can be observed, and also, by using a treatment tool therewith as necessary, examination and treatment inside the body can be performed.
In such an endoscope, in order to project an image onto a monitor, image information captured by an imaging element is converted into an electric signal, the electric signal is transmitted to a signal processing apparatus via a signal line, and the transmitted signal is processed in this signal processing apparatus. The imaging element in the endoscope is connected to the signal processing apparatus by a cable assembly bundled of a plurality of cables for transmission of image signals, transmission of clock signals, supply of drive power to the imaging element, and the like.
As a technique related to connection of the cable assembly, in Japanese Patent No. 3863583, a technique of collectively connecting a cable assembly formed of a plurality of coaxial cables to a circuit board, on which an electrode is provided, is disclosed. In this technique, first, a distal end portion of each coaxial cable is fixed by an array block, and a polishing process is performed such that a distal end surface of an electric wire of each coaxial cable matches with a distal end surface of the array block. Thereafter, these distal end surfaces of the electric wires are placed opposite to the circuit board on which the electrode is provided and they are connected to each other via an anisotropic conductive sheet, a connection bump, and the like. Further, for reinforcement, an epoxy-based adhesive is applied around this connected part and hardened.